


lucky

by naktoms



Series: among the night [7]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, not exactly graphic depictions of violence but violence nonetheless, poor sanggyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanggyun has gotten lucky quite a few times over his trainee years. There is always time for luck to run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> srry for slight spam but u guys know i like to crosspost things all at one time just so i dnt have to worry abt it later  
> again this one also used to be in lapslock so if i messed up and didn't capitalize something it is pure human error
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

Sanggyun upholds tradition. His parents were both hunters, his grandparents were, he’s heard tales that his great grandmother was. So, he’s got something riding on him, an obligation, an expectation, placed upon him by his late parents.

Sanggyun misses them sometimes (all the time) but mostly he just wishes they’d stayed alive longer so he would have had more time to tell them that he didn’t want to go to academy, tell him he wanted to be normal, he didn’t want to risk his life every day and every night.

But, alas.

At least he got a good partner. His name is Sangwon; he’s bubbly and a tad taller than Sanggyun is and likes to talk about dramas and cup noodles. He’s good at what he does, too, and heavyset enough for it to be a challenge to bring him down, even in the combat ring. Sanggyun feels a bit safer when Sangwon’s walking the streets with him, talking in hushed tones about what he did that day, giving Sanggyun his jacket and his scarf and his gloves when Sanggyun says he’s cold, buying Sanggyun breakfast before they part ways until the following night. Sanggyun is truly grateful, because he doesn’t know if he could stand it without him.

Sanggyun feels like he’s gotten lucky. Those times where a vampire goes for Sangwon instead of him, the times where he’s one missed swing away from having his throat torn out, when he sees crimson eyes watching him from the alleyway as the sun rises- those are really the times when he feels like he’s lucked out. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t be able to do this by himself, ever.

 

Sangwon always abandons Sanggyun to do the paperwork at the end of the night, necessary for keeping track of vampire movement and particular areas of suspicion. Also useful for complaining about the broken lamp posts on the west end. This particular night, though, it bothers Sanggyun more- not because he’s tired of being abandoned, but because of how abruptly Sangwon left. Sanggyun just wanted his jacket, but then ended up wandering around the west end alone for nearly thirty minutes before getting a call from Sangwon, telling him to just go back to HQ and do paperwork.

So, that’s what he does, obviously. He just heads to the north side of the city and then beyond, halfway to the woods, where HQ is situated out of the view of the citizens. Hunters are government mandated, sure, but it wouldn’t do for the citizens at large to know where it was.

Sanggyun honestly hates HQ, hates being here alone even more. he’s one of the only people here right now, as most others are either home asleep (like he’d like to be) or out on patrols. He’s too worried about Sangwon to focus on what this form is asking him, so he decides that he’ll wait around until six, just so his head can clear.

He ends up practically laying in the floor, reading through his Twitter feed and gasping at various bits of drama and favoriting tweets from a fellow trainee currently stuck at a kill site. He also ends up falling asleep there, feet propped up in his desk chair and using his wadded-up jacket as a pillow.

He wakes up to Hunchul throwing pencils at him from across the room and Sanggyun grabs a handful of the pencils and chucks them back across the room, hearing Hunchul giggle when some of them hit him.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Hunchul coos, and Sanggyun rolls over, groaning.

“What time is it?” Sanggyun asks, barely opening his eyes, and Hunchul checks his watch.

“Uhhh, a little bit after six. Why are you here? I expected you to get back about the same time as me, but no, here you are, asleep…”

Sanggyun groans again, struggling into a sitting position and sighing. “Sangwon had some kind of freak out last night and had to go home, so he told me to come back to HQ and do our night’s paperwork, but… I'm worried about him. I'll go check on him later today, I want to make sure he gets some decent sleep because of how weirded out he sounded.”

Hunchul nods understandingly, flipping a pencil around between his fingers and wincing when he accidentally throws it at himself. “I guess it happens to everyone? Everyone has a little panic attack during a patrol. I'm glad he went home, though, because he’d have been a bigger risk if he had stayed out than if he hadn’t left.”

Sanggyun nods, sighing. “I guess I should go home and go to sleep too, huh.”

“Mmhm. Bye, babe.”

Sanggyun sticks his tongue out at Hunchul once he’s upright and Hunchul giggles, setting about finishing his own paperwork. “Work harder, lazy ass.”

 

Things settle. Sangwon gets over whatever it is that bothered him (he _still_ won’t tell Sanggyun, which is infuriating), Sanggyun gets better at kicking the other trainees’ asses, they both work better as a team and have lunch more often, but then-

then Sanggyun’s luck runs out.

Sanggyun’s truly the lazy ass of the year’s trainee group, so he’s literally too lazy to fry the hamburgers sitting in his freezer, and instead decides to go find something easier to prepare at the supermarket before it gets too awfully dark. It’s only been full dark outside for a few minutes, he’s got time.

He lives in the north end of town, which is also where the supermarket is. The north end isn’t exactly infested, because it’s mostly businesses and not a lot of residences, so there’s no real reason for vampires to make an official lair here. He bothers to grab his phone, but not his stake.

He’s looking down at his phone when he feels something tug at his hair, and he really wishes that he’d bothered to tie it up before he left, because he doesn’t have the time for someone to bitch about it, not tonight. He turns around, hoping to find some judgmental old woman or a curious little kid, but instead there’s just nothing.

Sanggyun makes a face, putting his phone away and starting on his way again, but he’s stopped by fingers in his hair and then he’s jerked backwards, off his feet, into darkness. If someone- a _human-_ had pulled on his hair, it certainly wouldn’t have taken him down like that; that’s about when Sanggyun starts to panic.

Sanggyun looks up and sees someone pale, maybe a woman, dragging him, and Sanggyun grabs his hair by the roots to keep it from hurting too bad. he’s on the verge of tears, but it’s mostly because he knows that he’s going to die and it’s going to be his fault, all his fault.

He’s still staring at the one above him when they stop, Sanggyun gasping for a proper breath and two people- _vampires_ speaking somewhere nearby.

“Please,” Sanggyun whispers, and of course they hear it, but they keep talking amongst themselves. he hears a few words, like ‘how cute’ and ‘he’s going to be tasty’, and it makes him want to throw up. “Please,” he repeats, louder, catching on a sob, and one of the vampires comes over and hauls him to his feet, pushing him against the wall of the building and getting very, very close to his face, fingers wrapping loosely around his neck.

Their eyes are a rich brown, well fed, and not about to lose hold of that. They smile, wide, and Sanggyun knows he doesn’t have his stake, but he reaches for it anyway.

“Ah, ah, ah,” a now-present vampire says condescendingly, grabbing Sanggyun’s wrists and twisting them painfully, pinning them above his head. “None of that. now, you two,” this is addressed to the other vampires, the one with their hands around Sanggyun’s throat and another one off to the side, “we have to share. be fair.”

Sanggyun sobs, and the one directly in front of him slaps a hand over his mouth, then uses the leverage to push his head off to one side, baring his throat. Fear flares in his chest, hot and urgent, and he bites at the vampire’s hand- but of course that does nothing, because vampires don’t feel pain the same way humans do. It’s not a bother to them. The tears are flowing, now, down his cheeks and catching where the vampire’s hand meets his skin. He barely has the will to stand, knees weak, but that doesn’t matter while the other one’s got his wrists.

The two vampires closest to him trade spots, so he figures the short one that’s talked the most is the leader of the small group, if they’re feeding first. Hey, if he has to focus on something, it might as well be vampire hierarchy. He thinks he might be going into shock, with the way he’s gone so numb, fingers tingling, but he definitely feels the drag of fingernails across his shoulder as his shirt is pulled aside.

Sanggyun barely has enough time to prepare himself before the leader bites into his neck, hard and unforgiving, pulling away for just a moment before moving back to pull blood out of the wound, out of Sanggyun. The thought makes him want to vomit- he’s definitely thought about this before, and the idea was kind of sickly appealing when he was in academy, but now? Not so much.

He sobs against the second vampire’s hand, vaguely registering when the two vampires switch off, blood dripping from the mouth of the leader as they clamp their hands over Sanggyun’s mouth, grinning. He hears the leader tell the second not to bite again, but it sounds far away, and Sanggyun thinks he’s on the verge of blacking out by the time the other sinks their fangs into his neck, the leader making a noise of disapproval.

Sanggyun closes his eyes so the last thing he looks at is the inside of his eyelids and not this vampire’s honey colored eyes, not the blood, his blood, still smeared across their lips. Then he feels pain worse than the previous two bites. He wonders if he’s been bitten again, or maybe if his throat’s been torn out, when his wrists are suddenly dropped. Without the support of the vampire holding him up, he falls to the ground, then curls up, sobbing loudly now that there’s no hand to muffle it.

He hears a struggle nearby and wonders if the third vampire’s decided to start a fight, but once he hears more wet noises, he decides to open his eyes. He sees a different person- vampire, obviously, since they’re holding their own against these three- standing over the corpse of the leader (Sanggyun’s blood is still fresh on the leader’s lips, he notices). When the newcomer turns to him, he holds up his hands, sobbing out a, “Please, don’t,”, but the vampire just sinks to the ground beside him and gently pulls him up.

“You’ve got to get this stitched,” the vampire says softly, turning Sanggyun’s head to the side and touching gently at the wound. “You’ll bleed to death if you don’t get it fixed soon, do you- do you have anyone to help you?”

_Anyone to help me?_ Sanggyun echoes in his head, thinking. He can’t call Sangwon, it’s the middle of the night on a Sunday and besides, this is Sanggyun’s fault, he deserves to suffer it by himself and not worry his best friend with his problems. He- he can call Hunchul, Hunchul won’t report it and he did good in the medical classes, didn’t he?

“Please,” the vampire whispers, pushing Sanggyun’s hair away from his face with all the care in the world. “Be safe.”

Then they’re gone, the air in front of Sanggyun stirring with their departure. Sanggyun stares at the opposite wall for a moment before his face crumples and he breaks into sobs- but they said something about him dying anyway if he didn’t get this fixed, and he can feel blood drying on his shoulder.

So, he tries his best to wipe his face enough so he can see his phone, thankfully not harmed in any of the struggle, and flicks through his contacts, calling Hunchul and trying not to sob into the phone while it’s ringing.

“Hello?” comes Hunchul’s voice, tired and quiet, and Sanggyun takes a deep, shuddery breath before speaking.

“H-Hunchul, I-I, i-it’s- I got- I'm going t-to die if you don’t come help me, p-please, I can’t call Sangwon about it, please…”

“Woah, okay, uh- where are you?” Hunchul asks, sounding alarmed, and Sanggyun can hear the ruffle of clothing from the other end.

“It’s- it’s in the n-north end, around where I live, k-kind of near the supermarket I think?” Sanggyun stops to take a few deep, steady breaths; he’s getting light headed fast. “I'm scared, Hunchul.”

“Okay, just- Jesus. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“Wait, don’t- don’t hang up, please, I might- I don’t want to pass out, please.” Sanggyun tries to keep from talking too fast, but it’s hard. He can’t really breathe.

“Okay, babe, just take deep breaths and it’ll- it’ll be fine-” Sanggyun hears the click of a door lock, the thump-thump-thump of Hunchul heading down stairs. “Don’t stress yourself, don’t move. I don’t care what happened, just don’t move.”

Sanggyun makes a weak noise of affirmation, raking a hand through his hair. When he holds his hand in front of his face, he sees that he’s shaking like a leaf. In fact, his whole body is trembling uncontrollably- this is definitely shock setting in. He knows that Hunchul lives on the same side of town as him, so he’s not that worried about bleeding out before Hunchul gets here, but-

“I'm cold,” Sanggyun whispers, pulling his knees to his chest, and he hears Hunchul saying something but doesn’t quite understand it.

He hears Hunchul yelling his name, more from nearby than from the phone, then nothing else.

 

The first thing that tips Sanggyun off that he’s not in his own bed is the smell of cologne clinging to the sheets. Then it’s the fact that the bed is pushed up against the right wall, and not the left, like his own is- where is he, exactly?

He tries to sit up, then winces at pain in his shoulder, traveling along his neck- oh. Oh yeah.

Tears prick at his eyes as he remembers the events of last night and he raises a hand to rub at his eyes but can’t stop himself from making a pitiful noise. There’s rustling from another room in the apartment and then Hunchul appears, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over to feel Sanggyun’s forehead, leaving his cool fingers against Sanggyun’s skin for a few beats.

“Still no fever, nice. How’re you feelin’, babe?” Hunchul smiles warmly, and Sanggyun smiles back, closing his eyes again.

“Like I'm gonna die.”

“Well, good news is that you’re not.” Hunchul pulls the blankets away from Sanggyun’s shoulders, gently pushing his head to one side so he can see better. “Eh. not leaking too bad yet. I figured that you called me because you thought Sangwon would report it, right?”

“Yeah. It was my fault, it doesn’t need to be reported.” Sanggyun tries to sit up, again, and this time he has Hunchul to pull him upright and keep him there. “Did you?”

Hunchul shakes his head, smiling. “Nah, I'm smart. I can fix it myself, they would have wanted me to bring you to HQ and then you’d be in their hospital ward and that place, my friend, is fucking creepy.”

Sanggyun nods, leaning over onto Hunchul and resting his head on his shoulder. “Thanks, man. I really- I really think I would have died without you.”

“Don’t get all weird and sappy. But, like, what exactly happened? I mean,” Hunchul takes two of his fingers and hooks them, waving his hand around, “there’s the bite wounds, yeah, but why the gashes beneath? What happened?”

Sanggyun blinks, staring at Hunchul’s lap, thinking of eyes warm with concern and soft fingertips against his skin. “there were three vampires, and then another one that came and killed them.”

“Huh. Weird. Was one of them feeding, then, and was like- dragged away or something?”

Sanggyun thinks, chewing the inside of his lip. “I guess? That has to be it, I don’t really remember…”

“It’s fine,” Hunchul says, patting Sanggyun’s thigh reassuringly. “But, by the way, Sangwon called here earlier, asking for you, and I told him that you caught the flu and were too busy puking your guts up to phone anyone. Does that sound like a good story?”

Sanggyun shrugs. “I guess. But that would imply that I talked to you, not him, and now he’s gonna be mad at me.”

“Better than having him haul you off to get an official medical report filed.”

“... You’ve got a point.”

 

It takes the third week of turning on lights before entering a room and shining his phone screen into shadows for Sanggyun to realize he’s utterly terrified of the dark. He got only a day off because everyone believed his claims of “violent puking” and “it’s just horrible, Sangwon, don’t come over”- but he needed far more than a day, coming under fire from  not only Sangwon but his fellow trainees for freezing up when Sangwon insisted they pursue a pesky vampire. It’s not what Sanggyun’s supposed to do, he’s supposed to put himself second when it comes to his job, but he almost had a panic attack the last time he tried to leave his house alone at night.

Thankfully, his stutters are passed off as something jokingly referred to as “newbie syndrome”, where occasionally even the most seasoned hunter will freak out. It’s also what Sangwon’s freak out from months ago was filed under. Sanggyun wonders if something similar happened to him, too.

Sanggyun is always very aware of the scarring wound on his shoulder, the way it pulls strangely at his undamaged skin and shows if he wears tight shirts. he sticks to sweaters and baggy t-shirts for months.

This is one of the only times in his life that he’s ever been truly thankful that he can lie so well.

 

When Sanggyun sees someone watching him once, standing at the mouth of an alleyway just out of reach of the light, he brushes it off. he likes to think that it’s because he’s pretty, because people are envious of his devilishly good looks and his beautiful silky hair, so maybe he managed to pick up a stalker. Better than nothing, at least.

When he feels eyes on him almost every time he goes out for over a week, though- that’s when things get a tad worrisome. He’s not exactly scared, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t walk a little faster down the street.

A month passes and Sanggyun gets tired of it. If he’s got a stalker, he at least needs to see who they are and, more importantly, what they want with him. So, Sanggyun starts scrutinizing the shadows and flicking his gaze behind him regularly, watching for someone, something-

He sees a coat tail, fluttering around the corner of the building that he’s just rounded. He peeks around the building and sees someone, indeed, very tall and covering their (his?) face with their hands, almost cute. “Hey,” Sanggyun says, intending to sound firm but coming off as somewhat conversational. So, he adds on, “Are you following me or something?”

The person’s hands drop away from his face and Sanggyun squints, then feels his heart lurch. Sure, he’s standing in front of Sanggyun in the daylight, normal, but- those eyes, he can’t forget those eyes, soft and kind and concerned about _him_.

“I'm sorry,” the man says softly, looking away from Sanggyun. “I'll stop, I promise, I'm sorry.”

“Why were you following me?” Sanggyun asks, and it occurs to him that they really shouldn’t be having this conversation in public, but.

“I've been so worried, I just- I couldn’t stop thinking about you, but that’s cheesy, right?” He smiles, trying for a joke, and Sanggyun’s glad he shows no teeth. Sanggyun doesn’t know what he’d do if he had to see fangs.

“Do you- god, uh, what do- do you want to, maybe, not talk about this right here?” Sanggyun stutters out, and the man nods, so Sanggyun motions for him to follow, going back the way he came. He was heading for home, anyway, and Sanggyun’s about 70% sure that he’s not in any danger. Then again, he’s definitely going to get a little panicky if he’s in close quarters with this guy, this _vampire-_

“Wait, um-”

Sanggyun makes a noise of inquiry, encouraging the man to continue.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Sanggyun. uh… yours?”

“Yoonchul.”

 

Yoonchul is very soft, Sanggyun decides. He has soft hands, a soft smile, a soft laugh, and those soft eyes. He takes the soda that Sanggyun offers and sips at it while they talk, first about silly things (a drama Sanggyun likes that Yoonchul surprisingly watches as well, the weather, the fact that the local supermarket never has the right sort of milk in). then, Yoonchul clasps his hands together and rests them on the table, looking down at them and not at Sanggyun.

“How are you feeling?”

Sanggyun sighs. there’s a lot of things he could say, but he’ll settle for the baseline, which is: “Scared. Scared, of everything.”

Yoonchul nods, looking to Sanggyun, dark brown eyes warming something in Sanggyun’s chest. “Can I see it?”

Sanggyun knows what he means, and he thinks about it for a bit before nodding, pulling the collar of his t-shirt aside and biting his lip when he tosses his head to flip his hair out of the way.

“Can I touch…?”

Sanggyun thinks that’s a little weird, but he nods slightly, surprised by how warm Yoonchul’s fingertips are against his skin. Sanggyun has a moment of self doubt (is he really-?) but then remembers the fallen vampires, heads twisted at strange angles, mouths pouring blood- yeah.

Yoonchul doesn’t let his fingers linger too long, running them over the bumpy skin briefly before withdrawing his hand, nodding softly as if having confirmed that it was really there. “I'm glad that it was stitched properly,” he says after a few moments.

Sanggyun settles back into his seat and nods, then feels tears prick at his eyes. “I- really, thank you so much, I-I've actually wanted to thank you for months but I… I just- thank you.”

Yoonchul smiles, and Sanggyun manages to smile back. “It wasn’t a bother at all, I promise.” he assures.

Sanggyun nods, then, “But, why- why did you save me? You could have just let them kill me, it’s not like- we were strangers, y’know…”

Yoonchul takes a deep breath, and it’s only then that Sanggyun notices that Yoonchul’s been breathing steadily this whole time, if just a little softer than Sanggyun’s own. “They were a threat to me,” Yoonchul finally says, looking off to the side. “They were from the west end nest, they’ve threatened me before. I recognized them by their voices- I heard them from a block away. I heard you crying. I- I won’t lie… had it been another group of vampires, I probably wouldn’t have helped.” Yoonchul chews at the inside of his lip, almost uncertainly. “They were weak, compared to most from that nest, is what I'm saying.”

“Ohhh. That makes sense, yeah. do you, uh, do you have anywhere to be?”

Yoonchul smiles, gaze shifting back to Sanggyun once more. “Not particularly, why?”

“Well, uh- stay, then, I want to ask you some questions.”

 

Sanggyun finally tells Sangwon about the incident over lunch, though he glosses over the fact that he’s already spoken to Yoonchul several times. In turn, Sangwon tells him about a vampire he’s been keeping at his house for almost a year, and really, it’s not that big of a shock. Sangwon doesn’t hide a lot from anyone, so for him to be so flighty and secretive these past few months, it had to be something big, something life-threatening.

Sanggyun spends a lot of time thinking about Yoonchul. He thinks about the way his shoulders rise and fall at an even pace, the way he never shows his teeth when he smiles as if protecting Sanggyun from seeing his fangs, the way his face flushes if Sanggyun compliments him or brushes their hands together. It’s so strange.

Yoonchul is so different from every vampire Sanggyun’s ever killed- he’s only killed cold, soulless creatures, silver buried 6 inches deep in their unbeating hearts, and when he tries to imagine doing the same to Yoonchul, he gets sick.

It only takes a little bit of digging to find out exactly what Yoonchul is. He’s born, _alive_ , blood rushing through his veins. He’s never been dead, never forcefully turned, only known soft guidance and love from his parents, also vampires, also as alive as he is.

It’s almost terrifying, knowing that vampires of this sort exist. It was only briefly discussed in academy, as they’re not the ones who need to be killed- it’s the ones with chilling red-tinged eyes, the ones burdened with guilt and stripped of humanity that get staked in an instant. Born vampires mind their business, they control themselves, they stay well fed and kill rarely.

Sanggyun feels heavier by the day, heavy with fear and sadness and longing, longing to forget. He feels like a wilting flower, drooping with decay, pretty petals drying up and falling off. He wonders why.

The next time Yoonchul comes over (after texting to see if Sanggyun is awake, because he’s bent his own schedule to fit Sanggyun’s in the three months they’ve known each other personally) he touches Sanggyun for the first time without shyly asking if it’s alright. He cups Sanggyun’s cheek in his hand and rubs his thumb underneath his eye, across the dark circles.

“Are you not sleeping well?” Yoonchul asks quietly, raising his other hand to give the other side of Sanggyun’s face the same treatment.

Sanggyun shakes his head, closing his eyes. “I've been having bad dreams. It’s not good when I get an hour of sleep and then have to work a full shift.”

“Ah, I would imagine. I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?”

“No, no, I'll feel even worse if I'm alone.” Sanggyun moves forward, and Yoonchul goes to step back but Sanggyun wraps his arms around Yoonchul’s waist, pressing his face into his shoulder and inhaling deeply. Yoonchul smells like clean water and something rich and sweet, maybe coffee creamer, maybe discount candy. It’s nice.

Yoonchul’s hands hover in empty air for a moment before his arms go around Sanggyun’s shoulders, gentle, as if he’s afraid Sanggyun will break. It makes Sanggyun feel- feel something more than he’s been feeling for the past few months, feel something more than decaying.

Sanggyun is so, so tired.

 

Sanggyun doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to fingers in his hair and soft laughter coming from above him and he thinks, this is alright. He looks up and of course it’s Yoonchul, on his phone, laughing at something he’s seen, but- his smile.

Sanggyun looks at Yoonchul’s fangs and can feel them in his neck, some distant sensation that his brain barely recalls. He stares at Yoonchul’s lips long after they come back together, settling back into his resting face, and notices a scar on his bottom lip, curving to the inside.

“Did you cut yourself once?” Sanggyun whispers, kind of hoping Yoonchul won’t hear, but of course he does.

“What do you mean?” Yoonchul asks, putting his phone onto the stand beside the couch and looking down at Sanggyun.

Sanggyun reaches up and taps Yoonchul’s lip lightly, smiling. “There. It’s a scar, did you- did you cut your lip on one of your fangs?”

Yoonchul licks his lips once Sanggyun withdraws his hand, tongue lingering on the scar in contemplation. “I guess so. I don’t quite remember.”

Sanggyun slides up so he can lay his head in Yoonchul’s lap, still looking up at him. “it’s cute.”

Sanggyun still so enjoys bringing a blush to Yoonchul’s cheeks. Sanggyun thinks, then, that he could probably kiss Yoonchul, make Yoonchul blush brighter, feel the blemish on his plump lip against his own. It’s tempting.

Sanggyun’s not sure if he imagines the fondness flickering in Yoonchul’s eyes, but he likes it.

 

A week later, temptation becomes too much, and it’s better than Sanggyun imagined. Yoonchul tastes like he smells, sweet and rich, and Sanggyun thinks that he probably has lip balm on (maybe even gloss).

Once Sanggyun breaks away, smiling sheepishly, Yoonchul makes a soft noise of embarrassment and covers his face. Sanggyun laughs, because Jesus, he’s just so cute.

“What was that for?” Yoonchul asks eventually, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, and Sanggyun grins.

“Year late payment for saving my ass, I guess, I love you.”

Yoonchul actually _giggles_ , high-pitched and adorable, and leans down to kiss Sanggyun’s forehead. “I love you too,” he whispers, and now it’s Sanggyun’s turn to giggle, reaching up to touch Yoonchul’s cheeks.

“Let’s kiss more,” Sanggyun says simply, but he has something of an excited edge to his voice that he knows Yoonchul can hear. maybe Yoonchul will think it’s cute.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yoonchul kisses the anxiety right out of Sanggyun, kisses away shadows and doubts and residue from long nights spent thinking about blood and gore. Sanggyun wonders what Sangwon will say when Sanggyun tells him about this.

But for now, he runs his tongue along Yoonchul’s bottom lip, pausing over the slight indent in the skin, is reminded that he has one much bigger when he lifts his arms to wrap around Yoonchul’s neck. And he asks for more.


End file.
